


Spoiled Rotten

by Anime_or_scifi



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ereri, first fic, genderfluid! Eren, pastel! Eren, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_or_scifi/pseuds/Anime_or_scifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a college student with two problems. An obnoxious friend, and horrible aim. However, he thinks he can overlook the two after they bring him to a particular cutie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled Rotten

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm new to writing fanfic & this is my very first one! So, it's probably not very high quality. I also didn't have this edited so sorry if there's any mistakes. This was inspired by a prompt by paintdripps on tumblr. If you want to check out my tumblr, it's dr-s--art. I post all my art & fics there. Anyways, read on & tell me what you think!

12:34 am

Hanji sneaked into Levi’s dorm, not bothering to be subtle in the slightest. She knew how much of a heavy sleeper her best friend, Levi, was.

The two had been discussing projects over the phone all through the night before, so it was safe for her to assume that he was still sleeping. Being the good friend she was, she came to bring him to a new restaurant that had recently opened down the street for lunch. (Or breakfast, in Levi’s case.) 

Hanji threw open the door to his bedroom and kneeled beside him, taking note of how he was still in his clothes from the day prior. She smiled at the sight. ‘He looks so peaceful like that.’ She thought. 'Welp, too bad for him.“ She dug around in her purse and pulled out her trusty airhorn, placing it right next to Levi’s ear and let on the nozzle. 

Levi abruptly woke to the offensive noise, with his limbs flailing, heart racing and his eyes bulging. To his dismay, the racket didn’t seize when the horn stopped. Obnoxious cackling proceeded, which only added to his annoyance. 

"Hanji!”

“Come on! There’s a new restaurant down the street we have to-”

She was cut off with pillow thrown rather forcefully at her face. Her glasses fell to the floor and she scrambled to retrieved them. The first thing she saw when putting them back on was Levi searching for more ammo to throw at her.

She took this as her cue to run.

“I’m sorry!” Hanji yelled, feigning guilt as she sprinted out the door.

“Bullshit!” Levi said, “You can’t keep doing this, I’m sick of it!”

By the time he got out of bed, she had left the dorm. Muttering angrily to himself, he searched for something to chuck at his friend that would convey the message.   
Levi opened his fridge to grab a carton of eggs and followed the woman out the door and out of the building. 

Upon stepping out side he realized that Hanji had ran all the way to the sidewalk but had stopped to see if he had chased her.   
Levi readied himself and grabbed an egg from the carton, eyes narrowing in on his friend. 

“This’ll teach you to blast a fucking airhorn in my ear.” He mumbled.

With all the strength he could muster, having just got out of bed, he drew his arm back and brought it forward as he released the egg. 

He smirked with pride and it disappeared almost immediately as the egg made contact. 

But it wasn’t the loud, inconsiderate target he had hit. In fact, he had hit someone who had choppy brown hair and was wearing a pink jacket and jeans who was nowhere near Hanji. Levi dropped the carton and ran over to the stranger, mortified. 

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!’ He thought 'I really need to work on my aim and-’

The person he hit slowly turned around to face him with wide eyes. Eyes that resembled the ocean

'Oh… They’re kinda cute aND NO NO DON’T START CRYING. OH MY GOD, WHAT DID I DO?“

Hanji, standing dead in her tracks after witnessing such a disaster, simply stared with her jaw dropped. 

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I swear I didn’t mean to hit you!” Levi tried to comfort the traumatized stranger. He sat down next to them, hands twitching in all directions, trying to think of some way to help. 

“W-why did you do that?” They sniffed, wiping their eyes. 

“I was aiming for my friend!” Levi pointed over to Hanji, who was still frozen in place. 

“But she’s all the way over there! There’s no way you were trying to hit her!” They choked out. 

'God I really need to work on my fucking aim.’

“Look, I’m really sorry… Let me help you get that out of your hair!” He took them by the hand and led them to a nearby public bathroom.

-

Levi had finished helping the unfortunate stranger wash all the egg out of their hair in the sink. He stood back and offered them some paper towels to dry. (There was no hand dryer, which probably would have sped up the drying process.) 

“I can’t apologize enough for this.” Levi awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

“It’s okay,” they replied softly, holding up the paper towels to their hair. “I just thought it was another person bullying me.” 

That made Levi feel all the worse. “Does this kind of thing happen to you a lot?” He asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

They nodded. “Ever since I came out as gender-fluid, I’ve been getting picked on a lot.” 

Levi sighed, cursing the universe for letting him throw an egg at someone who was regularly tormented and who also happened to be quite attractive.

“I’m sorry,” he said for the umpteenth time. “I’m Levi.” He extended a hand, thinking 'wow, I suck a first impressions.’

They hesitantly took his hand, “I’m Eren.” Allowing themselves to show a small smile.

“So… Uh, you’re gender-fluid, what are your pronouns? I don’t want to call you the wrong thing.” 

Eren’s smile widened. They pointed to a small pin on the top of their jacket. “It’s he/him today. Thanks for asking, not many people bother.” 

“Hey let me make this up to you.” But how could he? “Um…” Memories of this morning came flooding back to him. “There’s a new restaurant down the street if you want to have lunch with me maybe? If you don’t hate me too much.”

Eren raised an eyebrow at him. “Who said I hated you?” His grin only widened more.

“So is that a yes?” Levi tried his luck.

Eren nodded. “Mhm. It sounds great.” He followed Levi out of the restroom and down the sidewalk to the restaurant that was suddenly the new subject of all the conversations in town.

'So smooth’ Levi mentally patted himself on the back. 

'I have to remember to thank Hanji later.’

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. Please leave kudos if you liked it! Or comment, that's just as good. I'll me writing again soon!


End file.
